


Love Is Better In The Summer

by Nekomata58919



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fun At The Beach, M/M, mention of Bridgit Pike and Victor Fries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomata58919/pseuds/Nekomata58919
Summary: Oswald isn't much of a beach person. In fact, he's not much of a summer person in general. But perhaps something can change his mind.





	Love Is Better In The Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Here's a ficlet for #GobblepotSummer2017 ! The prompts inspiring this are: Trip, Flip-flops, and Shorts.
> 
> Thank you thekeyholder for betaing this!!! :D

         “Last one in is a rotten egg!” Ivy shouted as she sprinted into the water, arms flung up joyfully.

         Oswald shook his head. “Yes, yes, whatever. I’m not going in.” He pushed his round sunglasses up his nose and stuck the large umbrella into the warm sand. Ivy was too busy splashing around to hear his muttered response.

         It had been Ivy’s idea, of course, to go to the beach. Luckily, there was one a little ways outside of Gotham. She’d been complaining endlessly of the heat inside the manor – much to both Bridgit and Victor’s annoyance – when she’d announced they should all go swimming.

_          “I’m not much of a swimmer,” Bridgit said. She gestured at a sulking Victor. “And Frosty here would melt.” _

_          Victor frowned, shifting in his seat at the dining table. “Crudely put, but yeah.” _

         “You guys are no fun.”  _ Ivy pouted and turned large pleading eyes onto Oswald. “Pengy, you’ll go with me, right?” _

_          Just wonderful. “I don’t own a swimsuit,” Oswald replied, trying to avoid looking at her. _

_          “Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase?” Ivy whined, looking even more pathetic. _

         Oswald had grumbled and griped, but in the end he’d agreed. He had, however, put his foot down on wearing a swimsuit. They’d compromised on him wearing a dark gray t-shirt and some capris.

         Rubbing absently at his bad knee, Oswald settled onto the beach blanket he’d bought when they’d gone shopping for Ivy’s floral bikini. She’d insisted on wearing one and Oswald had only allowed it because they were going to a relatively small beach that didn’t have many visitors.

         “Pengy, come on! You should come in, the water is so nice!” Ivy called from the shoreline.

         “I’m fine right here,” Oswald called back. Besides, under the umbrella he didn’t have to worry about sunburns. He shuddered at the thought.

         Ivy gave a huff and rolled her eyes, but went back to having fun in the waves.

         Oswald smiled and rubbed sunscreen into his arms and onto his nose, before leaning back on his hands. He was glad Ivy was enjoying herself, she was a good kid – even if she was occasionally annoying. The fact that she’d remained so loyal when she didn’t have to meant quite a lot.

         “Oswald?” The familiar voice came from his left.

         Oswald flailed a little as he sat up properly. He looked up to see Jim Gordon approaching. Not only was that surprising enough, he was wearing only navy blue swim shorts and some flip-flops. Oswald felt his brain short-circuit. “J-Jim? What are you doing here?”

         Jim snorted. “I was going to ask the same of you.”

         “What, am I not allowed to go the beach?” Oswald sniffed, turning his nose up at Jim. If he looked away, he wouldn’t be tempted to stare at Jim’s muscles.

         “That’s not what I meant,” Jim replied, hands on his hips. “Just that, well, it’s not exactly a place I expected to see you.”

         Oswald shrugged a shoulder. “And normally you’d be right. Except Ivy wanted to come here, so...” He gave a vague sweep of his hand.

         Jim frowned. “Ivy?”

         “Yes, Ivy,” Oswald said, quirking an eyebrow.

         “As in, Ivy Pepper?” Jim looked very confused.

         Oswald tilted his head. “You know her?”

         Jim looked over the beach, then out into the water, his eyes squinted. “Sort of. Her dad was framed for murdering the Waynes.”

         “Oh. Yes, I think I recall her mentioning that, actually,” Oswald muttered. He supposed it made sense Jim would know her then.

         “But then she went missing. Cat asked me to look for her.” Jim looked down at him, brows furrowed in suspicion.

         Of course Jim would think he’d done something. Oswald stood and brushed at his capris. “Well, I can assure you she’s quite alright, and that I did not abduct her or whatever crazy ideas you’re thinking.”

         “Then how did she end up with you? Where even is she right now?” Jim demanded.

         Oswald opened his mouth to make a snide retort when he spotted Ivy bounding towards them. “Ask her yourself.”

         “Pengy, you really should come swimming! It’s so hot and stuffy out,” Ivy whined, grabbing Oswald’s arm in an attempt to drag him along. But then she spotted Jim. “Oh, I remember you! You’re that detective that went after my dad. Or one of ‘em.”

         Jim stared at the girl, clearly bewildered. “Excuse me?”

         Ivy grinned. “It’s me, Ivy Pepper. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised you don’t recognize me. I’m all grown up!”

         Oswald snorted.

         “Wait. How did that happen?” Jim asked.

         “Long story. Some crazy guy grabbed me and when he touched my arm I got taller. Oh, and now I have boobs! But I’m still me on the inside,” Ivy explained. “It was weird at first, but now I’m used to it.”

         Jim looked uncomfortable. “Right. And, uh, how did you meet Oswald?”

         Before Oswald could explain himself, Ivy took over. “I rescued him from the river ‒ after that Nygma jerk shot him – and made sure he was okay. Then I helped him get revenge and we met up with Bridgit and Victor and now we’re one big happy family!” She threw her arms around Oswald, hugging him from the side.

         Oswald extricated an arm to gently pat her head. “See, Jim? I said I didn’t kidnap her.”

         Jim had a strange expression on his face, but he nodded. “Yeah, okay. Sorry for assuming.”

         “Apology accepted, old friend,” Oswald replied, smiling.

         “Oh! I just had a great idea!” Ivy exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “We should all go swimming together!”

         Oswald’s brows shot up his forehead. A blush crept across his cheeks as he glanced at Jim. “Ivy, I’m sure Jim here has something or someone to get back to,” he said.

         “Actually, I don’t. I’m here alone. Harvey insisted I take a day or two off,” Jim replied, expression unreadable.

         “Yay! Alright, let’s go swim!” Ivy cheered, fist pumping the air.

         Jim chuckled and looked Oswald over.

         Oswald frowned. “What?”

         “Nothing.” Jim took a step forward.

         “Jim...” Oswald yelped as, before he could run away, Jim grabbed him by the waist and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “James Gordon, you put me down this instant!” Oswald smacked at Jim’s broad back. Not hard, just enough to get across his annoyance.

         Jim didn’t respond. He did, however, keep walking.

         Oswald would have been worried had Ivy not been prancing ahead of them laughing. Scratch that. That actually made it a lot worse. “Jim!”

         “Okay, I’ll let you down,” Jim said, amusement clear in his tone.

         Oswald let out what could only be described as a squawk as water rushed up to meet him. Submerged in the refreshingly cool water, he could hear the muffled laughter of both Jim and Ivy. He waved his arms a bit, probably looking ridiculous, and burst up through the surface. “Jim you – you –” Oswald sputtered indignantly, pushing his hair back from his eyes.

         Jim was bent nearly double in the waist deep water with how hard he was laughing.

         “Jerk,” Oswald pouted, but he really couldn’t be mad at Jim – not when he was able to see him like this. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Jim laugh before.

         “Sorry,” Jim chuckled, straightening with his hands on his hips.

         Oswald’s eyes narrowed and he smirked. “Not yet, you aren’t.” He slapped the water hard, sending a wave in Jim’s direction.

         “Hey!” Jim complained halfheartedly, bringing his hands up to shield his face.

         Oswald grinned and splashed him again. “Never start something you aren’t prepared to finish!”

         Both Jim and Oswald were nearly overwhelmed by a surprise attack from Ivy. Oswald would have toppled over had Jim not caught him.

         “Thank you,” Oswald said, blushing. He could feel Jim’s hands on his back through his soaked shirt.  

         Jim smiled. “No problem.”

         “That’s what you get for forgetting I’m here too.” Ivy stuck her tongue out at them.

 

         Oswald felt like a drowned rat by the time they finally left the water. How Jim managed to look unfazed and just has handsome as ever, he was sure he’d never know. Ivy skipped past them and opened up the cooler Oswald had brought along.

         “Who wants watermelon?” she asked, holding up some slices.

         “Sure, thanks,” Jim said, taking one and settling on the beach blanket. He looked at Oswald. “This was fun.”

         Oswald couldn’t help but smile. He took one of the other slices from Ivy and sat beside Jim. “I’m happy to hear that, Jim. I must admit I had fun as well.”

         Ivy looked between the two and, casually, said, “You should hang out with us more, Jim.” She grinned when Oswald looked at her with a mortified expression.

         Jim’s knee nudged Oswald’s. “If Oswald’s okay with that?”

         Oswald’s brows rose. “Oh.” He blushed and smiled. Jim wanted to spend time with him? Maybe it was the heat making Jim crazy, but Oswald would take it. He looked up at Jim. “I wouldn’t mind in the least.”

         “Good.” Jim smiled back at him.

         Oswald loved the beach.


End file.
